Prove It (Re-publish)
by Nakahara Grill
Summary: sebuah kain lembab beraroma aneh ditempelkan ke hidungku, seketika rasanya tulangku meleleh. 'sial! coba tadi aku sempat makan aku pasti bisa balas membantingnya balik' pikirku saat mataku sudah mulai berat. "Saatnya kau pulang Kyu" Ucap changmin masih sambil menempelkan sapu tangannya di mulutku hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan seluruh kesadaranku. REVIEW PLEASEEE
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Angst, Family,Friendship  
Cast : Some memeber SJ,TVXQ, and SHINee  
Rated : K or T (author juga ga tahu )

Warning : ff abal buatan author yg menggalau,  
typos, tdk sesuai EYD, alur ngaco  
Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan dan diri  
mereka masing masing tapi cerita ini murmi  
milik AUTHOR

NO BASHING PLEASE

kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga sebuah bangunan bangunan kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Napas nya sudah turun naik karna harus menaiki tangga hingga lantai 5 gedung apartemen lusuhnya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah karna kolaps paru paru yang  
dideritanya membuatnya harus harus bekerja keras ekstra hanya untuk satu tarikan oksigen. Kyuhyun melap peluh di keringat Hanya tinggalbeberapa anak tangga lagi kyuhyun akan sampai di flat (apartemen kecil) nya begitu sampai didepan pintu kyuhyun lagsung mengeluarkan kunci flatnya

'Klik'

entah kenapa suara sederhana itu bisa membuat kyuhyun senang ini. begitu pintu dibuka kyuhyun langsung berhambur masuk ke ruangan kecil yg sedikit pengap tersebut. membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya di lantai yg sedikit berdebu, tak peduli bahwa debu debu itu mungkin saja akan membuat kyuhyun lebih  
sulit bernafas, Ia tak peduli. Ia membuka blazer dan kemeja seragam sekolahnya, menyisakan sebuah kaos putih tipis yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, kaus tipis yang juga sudah basah dengan keringat karna udara udara musim panas kota seoul yg terlalu menyengat setelah beberapa menit berbaring, kyuhyum akhirnya bangkit dari istirahat sejenaknya. Ia memungut blazer dan kemeja seragamnya dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor di ujung ruangan yg sudah mulai menggunung padahal baru beberapa hari yg lalu ia mencucinya 'yasudah lah' ucapnya dalam hati.

Namja pucat itu lalu memacu langkahnya menuju salah satu bagian 'rumah'nya yang ia sebut sebagai dapur walaupun untuk orang biasa itu hanya pojok kecil yg berisi kulkas tua karatan dan sebuah kompor yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk memasak air. namun kyuhyun tak peduli ini adalah tempatnya jadi ia lah yg menentukan nama ruangannya. ia membuka kulkas tuanya yang sudah berkarat mengambil sebotol air es di dalamnya dan memang hanya ada air didalamnya.

Namja pucat itu langsung meneguk air banyak banyak dari botol itu, walau yang srbenarnya ia butuhkan bukanlah air. Perutnya sudah melilit perih karna lapar.  
'Aish! perutku sakit sekali' gumam kyuhyun sambil sambil meremas perut datarnya

Kapan terakhir ia makan?

Tadi pagi? Tidak, Ia tidak sarapan hari ini  
Kemarin pagi?  
Kyuhyun megangguk dalam diam, pantas perutnya sudah tidak disa diajak kompromi lagi Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celana seragamnya. Hanya tersisa beberapa  
lembar uang itupun untuk uang naik bus untuk pergi sekolah besok, Ia sudah benar benar kehabisan uang sekarang sementara uang gaji kerja sambilannya akan turun minggu depan. Namja pucat itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dari dalam domprtnya.

Platinum Card

Ia bisa mengira seberapa banyak uang yang tersimpan didalam karyu kredit pemberian orang tuanya itu. beberapa juta won? Mungkin lebih atau mungkin jumlah yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartemen bagus di tengah kota seoul, makan makanan enak yang sudah lama ia tak makan, dan mungkin sebuah pesta kecil kecilan.

Namun namja pucat mengenyahkan segala fantasinya, Ia tak akan mau memekai uang orang tuanya. Jika itu akan membuatnya kembali ke rumahnya, Satu dari sekian rumah mewah di distrik gangnam dengan plat 'Cho' di depan rumahnya, tidak ia tak ingin kesana. Ia sudah menetapkannya 'Tak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi' Tempat yang membuatnya menagis litih disaat malam tiba, Walau ia rindu semua itu merindukan orang tuanya yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya Merindukan kamar tempat ia tumbuh selama 17 tahun hidupnya Merindukan Ahjumma Lee, seorang kepala pelayan yang mengurusnya sejak kecil Merindukan Ahra noonanya. Satu satunya angota keluarganya yang menganggapnya ada Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia merenung tentang rumah sampai ia menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai gelap, ia bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka lalu mebgganti pakaian, ia harus bekerja malam ini walau perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi.

setelah mengecek bahwa flat kecilnya sudah dikunci rapat kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga namun baru beberapa buah tangga ia turuni, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok kelewat tinggi didepannya yang berdiri beberapa anak tangga dibawahnya.

"Oh Kyu! kau mau kemana? baru saja aku akan ke apartemenmu" ucap namja kelewat tinggi bernama changmin yang sedang memamerkan senyumnya yang kekanak kanakkan, kyuhyun membalas dengan seriangainya yang biasa "Mau apa kau ming?" tanya kyuhyun to the point.

"Aish kyu ayolah kita sudah lama tak bertemu apa itu caramu menyambut teman lama mu?" tanya changmin dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin "Aish hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu  
ming, aku jadi mual"  
"Kau mau kemana kyu?"tanya changmin melihat kyuhyun rapi  
"kerja sambilan" ucap kyuhyun cuek.  
"Mwo?"  
"Ne, waeyo?"  
"ta..tapi untuk apa kyu, kau bukan anak  
kekurangan jadi untuk apa…"  
"Mencari uang?" ucap kyuhyun memotong perkataan changmin "Aku memang membutuhkan uang changmin, dan jangan pura-pura terkejut kau pasti kesini karna suruhan appa ku kan?" ucap kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara "baiklah aku mengaku, aku disini memang karna suruhan appa mu" ucap changmin "tapi aku tak tahu menahu tentang kerja sambilanmu" lanjut changmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas datar lalu berjalan melewati  
changmin. "Kyu tunggu" ucap changmin sambil menangkap lengan kyuhyun "Apa? apa lagi ming? aku tak akan pulang!"  
bentak kyuhyun kepada sahabat karibnya dulu lalu menarik tangannya dari cengkraman changmin lalu kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ibumu sakit kyu!" ucap changmin setengah berteriak kepada kyuhyun.

(Kyuhyun POV)

"Ibumu sakit, Kyu!" ucap changmin setengah berteriak padaku. aku berhenti berjalan, aku merasakan sedikit kekalutan didalam diriku apakah oemma sakit karnaku? apa penyakitnya parah sampai harus meminta changmin menyuruhku untuk pulang? kecemasan itu terus melandaku walaupun mereka bahkan tak mencemaskanku waktu aku sakit dulu. aku berbalik menatap changmin, Ia menatapku sendu sambil sedikit menunduk. Aku tahu siapa changmin, aku berteman dengannya bahkan saat aku belum mengeti apa itu teman kami saling mengerti satu sama lain. Changmin tak akan berbohong dengan alasan kosong untuk hanya membujukku pulang. ia benci kebohongan, kecuali…. untuk melindungi yang ia anggap berarti. berarti kemungkinan besar perkataannya benar.

mungkin eomma benar bebar sakit. aku menatap wajah changming. "Pulanglah Kyu" ucapnya suaranya berat dan dalam. "Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma ming, Annyeong" ucapku sambil melanjutkan jalanku, menatap arlogiku. 'sebentar lagi aku terlambat' batinku lalu menuruni tangga dengan lebih cepat. sampai aku merasakan tubuhku dihempaskan ke dinding dengan keras. sebuah kain lembab beraroma aneh ditempelkan ke hidungku, seketika rasanya tulangku meleleh. 'sial! coba tadi aku sempat makan aku pasti  
bisa balas membantingnya balik' pikirku saat mataku sudah mulai berat. "Saatnya kau pulang Kyu" Ucap changmin masih sambil menempelkan sapu tangannya di mulutku hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan seluruh kesadaranku.  
aku membuka mataku perlahan, pandanganku masih buram, seluruh tulangku menjerit protes saat kugerakkan.

Dilangit langit aku bisa melihat… eh apa itu? lampu hias? sejak kapn di flatku ada lampu hias mahal begitu? salah satu lenganku diinfus, aku menatap keseluruh ruangan ini.  
Inikan, Kamarku!

"Sialan kau Shim Changmin!" Teriakku sambil melompat berdiri membuat infus di lengankiriku terlepas paksa membuat darah mengalir disana beberapa orang berpakaian bodyguard langsung menerobos teriakanku,mengepungku untuk berusaha menenangkanku. mereka menangkap tangan  
dan kakiku lalu mengucinya sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak.  
ditengah kepungan itu aku bisa melihat appaku berdiri didepan pintu kamarku, menatapku dengan matanya yang menyebalkan

TBC OR END ?

READER sendiri yang mutusin lewat review oke?

ff ini baru beberapa jam di publist tapi ga ada yang koment walau udah lebih dari 100 view mungkin karna belum aku edit jadi aku publish lagi semoga ada yang minat :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Title: Take that Hard Way

Genre: Family, Friendship  
Cast: Cho Kyuyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Seunghyun  
Warning: Typo a lot

.

.

.

Ditengah kepungan itu aku bisa melihat Appa ku yang balas menatapku dari balik pintu dengan matanya yang menyebalkan. "Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan orang orang yang menari tanganku. Aku berusaha memberontak keluar untu keluar namun tetap saja aku tak bisa melawan 3 orang yang , nafasku memberat, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisku dengan deras, namun aku masih tetap melawan orang-orang yang memegangiku sekarang.

Salahkan egoku yang terlalu besar karna tak mau menyerah, tak ingin menuruti mereka dan tunuhku sendiri. "Lepaskan aku! Ini perintah" ucapku keras membuat paru-paruku rasanya mau meledak karna sesak. Kakiku melemas, namun mereka masih saja mengerubungiku dan menahanku, rasany aku hampir saja aku kembali kehilangan kesadaranku kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menyuruh orang-orang ini melepaskanku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak otu!" ucapan itu keras dan lantang membuat mereka menua mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, seketika tubuh kurusnya langsung merosot jatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh salah satu bodyguard yang berada tepat di belakang namja pucat itu. Kyuhyun tidak pingsan Atau mungkin belum. Ia membuka matanya sedikit untuk memastikan orang yang sudah mengehenti kan para bodyguardnya ini adalah orang yang ia duga. 'Tentu saja' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Masih sambil menggapai udara disekitarnya.

Seorang pemuda berumur pertengahan 20 tahun sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya "letakkan ia ditempat tidur" suruhnya. Aku bisa merasakan bodyguard yang memegangku langsung menggendingku aku hanya bisa terdiam rasanya tubuhku sudah lemas sekali karna kehabisa oksigen pandanganku mulai berkabut. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat lelaki berambut hijau mint itu, tunggu! Hijau mint? Bukankah dulu rambutnya di cat putih seperti kakel-kakek? Ah, peduli setan! Easanya udara sudah terenggut dari sekitarnya.

Begitu ia terbaring ditempat tidur, mata kyhhyun bertambah berat sementara pemuda berambut hijau mint itu meberjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah suntikan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi diantara jemarinya dan tanpa banyak omong langsung menyuntikkannya di lengan kirinya "selamat tidur kyuhyunnie"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu seunghyun?" Tanya seorang pria beeumur setengah abad pada seorang anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

"Baik, penyakitnya hanya sedang kambuh karna kelelahan dan stress" Ucapa seunghyun atau yang biasa yang dipanggil Top

"sedikit mengejutkan karna ia tak mengkonsumsi obatnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, mungkin ia meminum vitamin" lanjutnya.

pria tua itu mengangguk "baguslah kalau begitu, tetap kau awasi saja kesehatan anak itu. Aku akan ke tempat Hana" "Baik" Ucap top.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perhalan, matanya serasa dibebani batu ribuan ton, sepertinya si dokter rambut hijau itu memberinya terlalu banyak obat tidur. "Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara menyadar namja bersurai coklat itu bahwa ia tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun membuka matamya dan mendapati wajah changmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya "Menyingkir dari wajahku shim changmin!" suruh Kyuhyun kasar sambil mendorong bahu changmin.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyu? Baguslah aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Changmin lega. Changmin segera memundurkan wajahnya mata bulatnya yang biasanya bersinar terang meredup. Membuatnya tak tega

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sepemarah ini? Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap suara berat dari ujung ruangan, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati pria berambut toska yang bersender di pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membawa papan berjalan bersamanya. Pemuda itu berjalan memdekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, sambil membolak-balij kertas tang ada di tangannya. "Changmin bida kau keluar sebentar aku ingin memeruksa bocah ini ini dulu" Suruh Seunghyun yang dijawab angukan tak rela dari Changmin.

"apa-apaan rambutmu itu?"Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" balas Seunghyun sambil mencatat sesuaty di kertas yang dibawanya "Seperti ada Ice cream yang tumpah dikepalamu" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" jawab TOP sambil menaruh telapak rangannya di dahi kyuhyun, yang langsung ditepis namun lagi lagi Top tak peduli dan langsung menulis papannya sambil berbisik.'negatif'.

"Apa kau merasa pusing? Mual? atau sesak nafas?" Tanya top yang tak di jawab oleh Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun membuang nafas berat "Dengar anak manja, bukan kau saja yang tidak suka berada disini. Jadi lebih baik kau membantuku dengan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu sehingga aku bisa segera pergi dan berkencan bersama gadis-gadisku"

"Hanya mual, tapi mungkin itu karna aku melihat rambut konyolmu yang baru" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melempar smirknya. Selesai mencatat, seunghyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping tempat tidur.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seunghyun membuka pembicaraan, "Jangan marah pada Changmin" Ucap Seunghyun. Baru saja Kyuhyun mau membantah Seunghyun sudah bicara lagi "Dia tak punya pilihan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perusahaan keluarganya sedang diujung tanduk, sementara Ayahmu tak mau memberi bantuan pada mereka kecuali kalau Changmin membantunya menemukanmu." Jelas Seunghyun

TBC

Sumpah Author bingung lanjutin apa lagi jadi TBC aja ya? Kalo buat Chap selanjutnya mungkin masih agak lama soalnya author sendiri bingung mau lanjutin gimana, kecuali ada readers yang usul mungkin bisa dipercepat.

Akhir kata

Review please


End file.
